orekafandomcom-20200216-history
Character Groups / Alignments
'Character Groups / Alignments' 'Righteous ' *'The Order' – The last good humans, unattached to any of the sins, believe in doing good whilst upholding the law. They are moral, upright citizens who would treat everyone irrespective of their beliefs the same. The Order follow the Virtues (Chastity, Temperance, Charity, Diligence, Patience, Gratitude, Humility) and are a group in the quest for them, as they had vanished post the Holy War. The members here hold these positions in The Order: General, Captain, Region Leader *'The Apothecaries' – The doctors/medicine men in who use herbs, powders, oils to cure those who are sick, irrespective of whether they're good or evil. Humane ' * '''The Order '– Certain members of the Order believe that good actions are more important than the law of Oreka, they wouldn't break it though. They are in the positions of Major General, Region Leader, Squadron Leader, Leaders, scrubs * '''Keepers of Chastity – ' '''A congregation of people on Oreka who adhere to the principles of Abstinence, Celibacy, Monogamy, Purity. They believe in focusing on chastity primarily, they would encourage, inspire, promote the concept, but without being dictators about the same. * '''The Sammies – '''The Good Samaritans in Oreka are compassionate , charitable folks who help people in need, do a good deed whenever they can. They don't distinguish between good and evil either. ' Transcendent''' * Red Eyes – '''A troop of men and women, 15-70 yrs of age, who live a peaceful life, seeking out herbs, chemicals and other substances that provide mind-altering effects, calming effects, psychedelic, psychotropic effects. Under the influence of these drugs, they appear with "glazed, sparkly" eyes, often bloodshot, hence the people of Oreka call them so. They stay away from Authority of any kind, Government, its services, do not involve themselves in the politics of the world, or social causes. * '''The Truth – They were a part of the Order , until they refused to follow its manifesto, hierarchy, methods owing to the difference in their fundamental beliefs. They still root for the Virtues and do good on their own accord. ' Orthodox ' * Monks of the Republic – 'An association of traditional, conservative, canonical citizens / sticklers who obey, comply, respect and adhere to law and order. They would use authority and interfere if they come across any kind of law violation. * '''The Regulators – '''People in uniform empowered by the Government to enforce the law, to protect people and property, and to prevent crime and civil disorder. They are authorised to use violence to control the offenders, they are equipped with Spears, Shields, Axes, Hammers as per their rank. ' Pragmatic * Pirates – '''Conniving, manipulative marauders who do not belong to any group or organisation, they resort to robbing, stealing, committing crimes at sea, on ships or on shores. They are self-serving and ruled by emotions of greed. * '''Bounty Hunters - '''People who work solo, finding or hunting outlaws for the rewards offered for capturing or killing them. They don't associate themselves with any group, they too are self-serving, often violent and dangerous, ruled by emotions of wrath, envy. '''Autonomous * Druids of the Hills – 'Extremely Literate Seers who are like nomads, who indulge in Black Magic, spells, make potions. They are selfish and arrogant, keep to themselves, they are ruled by the emotion of Pride. They live in the Hill Forests of Invidia and do not care about what happens outside their world. ' Ascendant * The Gentlemen – 'The wealthiest people in Oreka, the Businessmen (food, livestock, fuel), Landlords, Money-lenders, Gold and Diamond merchants, ruled by the emotions of Greed, Pride, Gluttony. Their primary interest is money, accumulating material wealth and property. They would bend the law to achieve their goals. * '''The Dark Cult – '''Stooges of the Sins, ruled by emotions of Wrath, Pride, Envy, are in roles of power like Colonel, Brigadier in the Government and who like nothing better than to exert and abuse their power over ordinary citizens, take advantage of their vulnerabilities and crush them. ' Ambitious * The Dreadnoughts – 'They make boats, yachts, ships, battleships, submarines, but they're most popular for being weapon-manufacturers. They want power and position, they love setting things on fire too. They are ruled by emotions of Pride, Lust. ' Self-Indulgent * Wrath-ians – '''They're vicious, sadistic psychopathic criminals and murderers possessed by Wrath, who indulge in gruesome mutilations. * '''The Debaucheries – '''Solely evil, 'ardent devotees of Lust, they commit rape and murder, organise orgy raves, practise bestiality. ' '''